1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines permitting the distribution of forages intended for feeding cattle or for producing litter in rearing buildings, and more particularly forages in the form of round bales.
2. Prior Art
There is an increasing knowledge and utilization of the principle of collecting forages which consists in gathering the windrow deposited on the ground by means of cutting, and in winding it in the form of a spiral cylinder commonly called a round bale.